


Keeping You Pure

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kidnapping, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, chained to a bed, forced holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: Patton needed to make sure his kiddos weren't corrupted
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Original Female Character(s), i guess friendships b/t Lo and the others, nothing else tho
Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717099
Kudos: 25
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Keeping You Pure

Rachel should have known something was going to happen with how Patton had been acting towards the dark sides recently. But she just wanted to keep talking to her brother, she didn’t see anything wrong with that.

Well, apparently Patton did. He just couldn’t understand why the same half-truths that worked on Roman didn’t work on Rachel. And he couldn’t let those nasty dark sides corrupt her. So he would just have to keep her from visiting them.

It started small. At first, it was just Rachel getting grounded for going over there. She honestly didn’t care, even though Virge did, because seeing her brother was more important to her than getting grounded.

Then Patton tried to guilt-trip her and try to get the others to guilt-trip her as well. That worked worse than the grounding, Rachel just ignoring it to spend time with her brother.

No matter what Patton did, nothing seemed to work. So it seemed he would just have to keep her from leaving and visiting Anxiety and by correlation the others. He didn’t want to this but she was giving him no choice by not listening to him. Patton waited until she was asleep to act, taking her to another room, so the dark sides wouldn’t try to ‘rescue her’ as they might see it. And clasping some chains around her wrist and ankle and attaching them to the bed Patton hummed and left.

Rachel woke up the next morning and rubbed her eyes before she heard clinking. Clinking? What was that? She got up to investigate when she heard it more and then saw it. There were chains on her wrist and ankle. She brushed against the manacle on her arm, looking to see if there was some way to pick it….wait….she didn’t know how to pick locks.

Rachel glanced up at hearing the door open and seeing Patton. “Oh good to see that you’re awake kiddo!”

“Patton, what’s going on,” Rachel asked, a little scared and confused as to what is going on.

“Well you wouldn’t stop visiting those nasty dark sides kiddo, I had to stop you somehow so they wouldn’t corrupt you.”

“But Patton, what if I need to help Thomas I ca-,” Rachel started to say before Patton shushed her.

“Don’t worry about all kiddo, the chains aren’t going to prevent you from helping Thomas, I made sure of that. You’re just going to stay in here any other time so they can’t corrupt you,” Patton said humming, leaving some food for Rachel before leaving.

Rachel ignored the food and immediately started walking around the room to see exactly far she could go in the room. It seemed she could walk almost to the door and that is where the chains stopped her. The rest of the room seemed like it was fair game. That didn’t mean she really had anything to do.

She did eat, until leaned against a wall until she heard a door open. Upon glancing up she saw Logan and got up. “Lo!”

“Oh I hoped he was kidding,” Logan muttered. “I’m so sorry Ray, I didn’t think he would take it to this point.”

“Logan, why is he doing this? I was just hanging out with Virgil. I-i don’t understand why,” Rachel said.

“He told us that the dark sides attacked you and keeping you in here was the best way to protect you, which of course I saw right through knowing the history with you and Virgil. Unfortunately, I can’t get you out, as Patton would immediately turn to me but I can try to let the others know at least….and get you something to pass the time….”

“Thank you, Logan,” Rachel said, smiling up at the older side. 

“I’m sorry this happened Rachel,” Logan said with a sigh before grabbing Rachel’s dirty plate and leaving. 

Rachel sighed and went back to leaning against the wall until the door opened again.

Logan placed down a sandwich for lunch and some games and drawing stuff and other stuff to pass the time. “I don’t think he’s going to want me to come too much. It sounds like he’s the one who wants to come. I’m not completely sure what he has planned. I’ve already sent the others a message.”

Rachel nodded a bit. “Thanks for letting me know,” Rachel said with a smile.

Logan nodded before leaving.

It wasn’t too much longer, soon after Rachel had finished eating the door opened again and Virgil came rushing in. 

“Oh god Ray I’m so sorry,” he muttered, immediately pulling some stuff to lockpick the cuff out of his jacket. What neither Rachel nor Virgil realized is Patton was prepared for this. Before Virgil could even start to pick, Patton entered the room and tsked. 

“I should have known it would have been you that tried to save her Anxiety,” Patton sighed. “Save her only to corrupt her like Remus and that snake did for you. But now that you’re here, I can undo that corruption kiddo.”

Virgil glanced in between Rachel and the door, trying to figure out which was the best to do. 

‘Go,’ Rachel mouthed to him and Virgil nodded trying to rush out.

Unfortunately, Patton must have expected that to happen and easily stopped him, tsking a bit.

“Come on Anxiety, I can’t let you go back back to them if we’re going to uncorrupt you. Now just stay still a second while I do some work.”

Patton hummed and focused for a few seconds before snapping his fingers and Rachel squeaked as she felt herself get moved. When Rachel looked up again, she and the stuff that had been next to her was now closer to the bed, which was now completely against the wall. Rachel glanced down and noticed that the chain was shorter.

Glancing up, there was now another bed across the way, another chain attached to it. Rachel was confused until she glanced over and Virgil and realized.

It seemed Virgil realized as well as he tried to escape but Patton had a firm grip on him and dragged him over the other bed humming a bit. With little effort, he locked him up, the same way he had locked up Rachel. 

“Now I just have to uncorrupt you and everything will be good,” Patton said, giggling slightly.

Rachel and Virgil glanced over at each other, worried a bit.

“You two will just stay here until I can make sure you can’t get corrupted anymore,” Patton said before leaving.

As soon as Patton left the two siblings tried to approach and each other. At almost the halfway point, Rachel was yoinked back, and it seemed the same happened to Virgil.

Rachel glanced over at Virgil. “S-sorry Virgil, you’re only here because you tried to help me.”

“Ray, don’t you dare apologize,” Virgil said, “I wanted to help you, you couldn’t have known what Patton had planned.”

“I know but I can’t help but worry….,” Rachel muttered.

“I’m sure things will be fine….hopefully.”  
Unfortunately, Virgil’s optimism was misplaced here. Dee and Remus had found out but unlike Virgil, they didn’t have an easy way in. And it was unknown what Patton might do to them if they got caught as Virgil had.

They wanted to help but...there was no way to. Not without making the situation even worse than it was. 

They were trapped, with no hope of escape. That’s what it looked like at least.


End file.
